Great Divide
The Great Divide (also known by other names) is the name for a civil war fought in the United States from 2018 to 2021. Largely stemming from a sociopolitical revolution headed by the Freemasons, the war led to fundamental changes in the structure of American democracy and culture. War officially broke out in March 2018, when Freemason protesters clashed with an armed retinue at Angels Camp, California, shortly after Freemason leader Kyle Jezza announced in San Francisco that he and his supporters would fight the government until a great change was made to the broken systems the country had. The Freemasons proclaimed support for the Second Constitution, or Con II, and called for the impeachment of President Donald Trump. Freemasons were motivated by environmentalism, democratic socialism, fair market ideology (equitalism), ____. The movement also introduced newer ideas to mainstream thought, including wildernization and ____. Additionally, the corruption of the Republican Party and the rise of oligarchy and authoritarianism in the U.S. contributed to the rise of violence as the movement gained steam around the country, leading eventually to all-out war. The war was marked by the use of guerrilla tactics, subterfuge, hidden technologies, and overall bloody, heated combat. The American military apparatus, at the time considered the most formidable military force in the world by far, was split nearly in half at the beginning of the war, and a large segment of the military’s ordnance was commandeered by revolting troops. The Freemasons opened up multiple fronts of combat over the course of the war, fighting first in forested and mountainous areas, then moving to open combat and urban combat. Intense fighting left 1.5 million people dead, more than the number of U.S. military deaths in all other wars combined. The Freemasons finally won the war when the U.S. Congress declared its surrender during the Battle of the Chesapeake. In the process, the American way of life was severely disrupted and though there was relatively little damage to infrastructure, the economy was seriously crippled by the lack of business during the war. After the federal government surrendered, Con II was implemented and new elections were held, resulting in a completely revamped government. The Great Divide was immediately followed by the U.S. entry into World War III. Some historians claim the Freemason victory was the greatest upset victory in the history of warfare, while others claim that the result was inevitable from the beginning. Overview The Great Divide was the ___ conflict since World War II. The Freemason battle strategy worked well in virtually eliminating the power of the U.S. Navy by staging all combat on the interior of the country. The Navy did eventually use aircraft carriers parked on the Pacific coast to stage flight operations. Jezza’s strategy also focused heavily on gradually winning a cultural war, almost a war of recognition. At the beginning of the war, the Freemasons were seen as a ragtag band of rebels. By 2021, the Freemasons were an organized army on the level with the United States’ federal army. This change in perception was secured through decisive victories and a wider spread use of heavy arms. Background The war was preceded by the Freemason movement, also called the Great Revolution, which began in July 2015. Prelude Outbreak of the war General features of the war Air tactics The advent of lodestar technology eliminated the effectiveness of tracking missiles and ____. Combat now had to take place with ___ guns. Diplomacy The Freemasons hoped that the U.N. would intervene in the war and at least impose sanctions on the U.S. but they failed to do so. The failure of world governments to come to the Freemasons’ aid was generally seen, after the fact, as a major mistake that prolonged the war and led to an even bloodier World War III. Canada and Mexico provided secret aid to the Freemasons. In 2018, Ashley Wilshere spent time in Canada striking deals with _____ and Graham Barat spent time in Mexico coordinating ___ and waging raids against drug cartels. Havana Conference Palacio del Segundo Cabo Spurred on by illegal Fed actions at the Battle of Buffalo Gap, Jezza agreed to meet Trump at a neutral nation to discuss new terms of war and possibly a truce. Many were hopeful that both sides would agree to end the war after the atrocities of that battle which had come about from the Feds getting desperate. The Feds were still seen as the stronger party, but their temporary lack of resources had severely tipped the scales for the time being. Western Front War of the California Republic Angels Camp Massacre On March 21, 2018, the first day of spring and the day after Jezza’s speech in San Francisco declaring a war of open rebellion against the United States, a mass of 3,000 Freemason protesters marched through Main Street in the town of Angels Camp, California, a small milltown on the edge of the Sierra Nevada. The protesters came to oppose an anti-Freemason speech being delivered by local lawmaker Frank Bigelow, who had previously wrote hateful rhetoric on the Internet urging Sierra Nevada residents to murder Freemasons known to be nesting in the mountain region. As the cowboy hat-wearing Bigelow launched into his fiery rhetoric, a protester ran onto the stage and threw a bucket of black paint on him. The protester was immediately shot and killed by the military police who were policing the event. The force was ___ strong and had yelled at protesters all day that they were going to be arresting for being there, as part of the ____ decree. However, the police did not make any arrests before Bigelow’s speech for fear that the protesters were armed, due to Jezza’s declaration of war speech. After the protester was shot, both sides immediately broke into brawling and shooting. Protesters stormed the military lines and the Feds fired at them. As soon as gunfire rang out, a contingent of hidden Freemason gunmen began firing out of the second floor windows and roofs of several buildings on Main Street, including the Angels Hotel. The exchange of fire lasted ten minutes and the Feds even used a tank that was stationed behind Bigelow’s stage to destroy one building. After the area was cleared, 106 Freemasons and 15 Feds had been killed. The government did not distinguish between protesters and fighters. Once news of the carnage reached Jezza, he activated the elaborate Freemason war infrastructure in California and set in motion plans to capture the entire Sierra Nevada region. Military schism The Feds mobilized massive amounts of military personnel and equipment to points in the Sierra Nevada suspected of harboring Freemason camps and supply roads. Military movements were sighted in Yosemite National Park and the government announced a shutdown of park operations and began to move toward the Yosemite Valley. The Feds found that the Freemasons had already blocked off choke roads and points of access to the Yosemite Valley from heavy equipment like tanks and armed personnel carriers. Fed commanders gave the order to fire on positions believed to be Freemason posts and some in the military agreed to the order and some could not do it. This was the first spot of schism in the military. Feds were expected to fire on American citizens and initiate a full-scale civil war. The air command sent planes to scan the area but the order was withheld to fire any type of ordnance at anything in the park, because it was protected territory. Soldiers in the military had been discharging themselves from duty in great numbers before the spring, most of the discharges coming after the bombing of the Terrazzo in January, but at the point that warlike maneuvers were being conducted, many found that they didn’t have the heart to do it or actually that they agreed with the Freemason cause. News of the disobeying at Yosemite reached the public on the night of March 24, and Secretary of Defense George W. Casey ordered that anyone disobeying in the military would be immediately dishonorably discharged. The order engaged a wave of rebellion at military installations across the country on March 25. Among military ranks, Freemason supporters clashed with Feds at bases, suspected dissidents were murdered in their sleep, military equipment, jet, tanks, bombers and humvees were stolen en masse and transported to Freemason bases. The FAA reported 3,000 unauthorized flights and shut down all air space in the United States that day. Many escapees were shot down before they could get to the housing locations. Tanks were destroyed in transit as well. Fires broke out at military bases and destroyed many buildings and sensitive documents and servers. Many discharges went more peaceably, with the escapees merely leaving without taking equipment. The entire arsenal of heavy equipment was immediately shrunk by 25 percent on March 25, and it was clear that Freemason leaders had coordinated a complex plan to steal them and store them. The Navy also experienced the schism at sea. Battles erupted between sailors on the same ships and some were commandeered by Freemason supporting sailors. The planes were flown to a few different hiding places across the country. These were large fields cleared for massive amounts of equipment before the spring and equipped with radar scrambling sensors and coverings that prevented them from being seen from the air. The locations were a series of fields near the Allagash River in far northern Maine, a series of raised marshland pillars in the Big Cypress National Preserve in southern Florida, a barren wasteland near the Laguna Texcoco in the Chihuahuan Desert of northern Mexico, another wasteland about 70 miles west of the Duck Valley Reservation in northern Nevada, and a series of fields near the Lake of the Woods in the southwestern corner of Ontario. The road vehicles and other pieces of ordnance were held in different locations throughout the U.S., waiting to be transported by Freemason supply teams. None of the secret locations were found, a marvel of logistical coordination that baffled pundits and analysts. If the Freemasons hadn’t already demonstrated that they were smarter than the government, it was made clear after the schism. Markets went wild, offices shut down across the country, planes could be seen battling each other, falling out of the sky, and tanks could be seen rolling along highways in packs. Major roadways were shut down and people were told to shelter in place. Many did not listen to that order, however. To many, it seemed it was the end of the world. Jezza assured the country that the danger would quickly subside; the schism was merely the initial chess movements in the game of war and the entire country would not erupt as it seemed. Jezza had anticipated a sharp divide in the military and welcomed any recently discharged member to join the Freemason cause. Because of the Freemasons’ advanced communications technique of whistling, rooting out spies was extremely hard. Propaganda campaigns urged military personnel and citizens to be on constant lookout for signs of treason in their midst. Mass recruitments occurred after the schism. Emboldened by the threat of losing their cause, many Trumpists and redcaps joined the military to oppose the Freemasons. Battle of Yosemite The schism broke out fully on the federal lines at Yosemite the morning of March 25. Many escapees crossed into Freemason territory and surrendered themselves to the cause. Others turned and fled the other way. A large fighting force remained in the park, however, and more reinforcements were on the way. There were reported shootings of escapees by their own officers as well. Meanwhile, Jezza led a combat group known as Sepulchre Company in the woods around Yosemite National Park, which at the time was almost completely snowed over. The army hampered access to the valley but did not station troops to defend it outright. Instead, military positions were set up in the highlands, along the high cliffsides and the mountains beyond. Jezza and his company knew the area well as they had been training in it for years and Jezza himself had lived there nearly his whole life. Logistics were also set to fill newly constructed camps in other areas of the Sierra to house Freemason supporters, women and children, and serve as supply points for the armies. Combat began in earnest on April 3, when Feds tried to advance up the Mist and Snow Creek trails. The Freemasons fired down on them from positions on the high ridges. At Camp Illilouette, the Freemasons fought of buzzing helicopters and paratroopers. That conflict engaged the Freemason strategy and on the same day, Freemasons descended from hiding places in the woods to cut off the western side of the Fed army at Crane Flat. Over the course of a month, fighting continued at sporadic points throughout the park. An eastern Fed force plunged into the park on April __, entering through the Devils Postpile to strike the smaller Freemason force defending that flank. Another force tried to advance through the Tioga Road to destroy the large Freemason camp in the Tuolumne Meadows. The Feds made some advances, but the Freemasons were so well entrenched it was impossible to clear them out, especially with the nearly impossible to traverse Sierra snows. The defending armies had established a complex network of camps throughout the entire park, even in the High Sierra region to the east which was inaccessible to invading ground forces. Without the ability to bomb and detect troops via radar, the Feds had no hope of defeating the Freemasons on their own territory. They switched strategies to a more defensive one, waiting out the Freemasons to go to open ground where the Feds’ superior air forces could mow them down. The Feds were driven out of the park on May 7 and the Freemasons began to spread farther along the Sierra Nevada column. The Feds did not realize that while they were fighting what they thought was the bulk of Freemasons forces in Yosemite, a logistical machine was building to take over territory all around the country. At Yosemite, the Freemasons encountered their first experience with teabaggers, Fed supporters who hiked in to attack Freemasons within their camps. After this, the Freemasons developed methods to vet intruders wishing to join their ranks. Meanwhile, news outlets and analysts began the first stages of analyzing the war. They batted names around. Civil War II, the Second American Revolution, and the War of the California Republic, which was coined by Gov. Jerry Brown, an outspoken denouncer of the Feds, if not a supporter of the Freemasons altogether. While Brown’s name stuck in terms of the western theater of battle, the war quickly took the name that Jezza had called out in his San Francisco speech: The Great Divide. When the government realized the extent of the Freemason war machine, it closed the Pacific Crest Trail to recreational hiking. Advancing outside Yosemite Jezza had already set troops to establish movement routes through the Sierras north and south of Yosemite. Combat broke out at multiple points shortly after the Battle of Yosemite ended. The forests north of Yosemite were easier for the Feds to access and so small battles broke out at Lillaskog Lodge, Humbug Creek, and the conglomeration of towns in Tuolumne County. The air battle raged much more intensely as well. The Freemasons had greater access to air power after the capture of Rail Road Flat and Dome of the Rock airfields. With more and more territory captured, the Freemasons began to clear and construct more airfields, thus locking the Sierra corridor off from air offensives. Sierra camps At the same time that Camp Mariposa was being used to house Freemason fighters and supporters in the Tuolumne Meadows, construction was being completed on Camp Idyll, which would become the central Freemason encampment throughout the campaign in California. The camp was set up like a large sleepaway camp, with traditional wooden cabin-like buildings and communal farms and other essentials in the area. The camp was large but the preparations the Freemasons took led to it never being discovered for the entirety of the war. Farm outposts were established in the Central Valley to pool underground farm resources together and transport them to the front. The government could not block roads into the Sierra Nevada due to the people that lived there, so instead it placed posts along the entrance roads. The Freemason supply chain skirted these posts easily, however, and on May 25, they captured three towns (Sonora, Peppermint Creek and Quail Hollow) on the western foothills which gave them unlimited access to the valley supply lines. The abundance of roadways and entrances into the mountains in this area of Tuolumne County meant that blockages were ineffective. Skirmishes frequently erupted in this area, known as the Calaveras Gap. Snowmelt came around early May in the High Sierra and when the Feds moved in to previously inaccessible areas, they found that the Freemasons had already established critical camps and supply lines. By mid-May, the Freemasons had ground control of an area stretching from the Sierra National Forest to the Eldorado National Forest, about 350 miles of territory along the Sierra Nevada column. For residents of the area, the battle zone was like something out of the Vietnam War, with choppers hovering around constantly, soldiers fording rivers and crossing mountain peaks and all the time the hidden specter of the Freemasons loomed. The Freemasons captured strategic airfields in the Sierra and began moving air power from their secret fields to the captured points on the front. The Feds set up anti-aircraft emplacements to combat this and the Air Battle of the Sierra Nevada commenced. Operation ____ The fight for air control of the Sierras was known as Operation ____ by the Freemasons. Battle of Merced Hills and Almond Grove With air superiority secured over the Yosemite foothills, the Freemasons tried their first open advance on June 1, pushing into territory in the San Joaquin Valley in an attempt to disable the breadth of anti-aircraft positions in the valley. But they ran into heavy armor and well-established anti-aircraft positions on the hills near Merced, California. This defeat led some to question Jezza’s strategic mind. North of Merced, at Almond Grove, the Freemasons ran into the same opposition they had in the southerly battle, but this time they were better prepared and managed to score a pyrrhic victory by wiping out large swaths of armor and anti-aircraft positions at the cost of many lives. The battle took place over three days from June 13-16. The strategies used here were the jumping off point for further strategies for fighting outside of tree cover, a valuable thing to learn for the forthcoming campaigns in New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado and Wyoming. Battle of Kings Canyon In late June, the Freemasons had amassed a force in the Sierras that was large enough to divide one spur in a southward push. In the Kings Canyon-Sequoia National Parks area, the army clawed in much like they had in Yosemite and prepared for a drawn-out battle. Kings Canyon was smaller and more sparsely wooded than Yosemite, so army groups were often found in the open by the Feds. Battle of Gold Run With nearly the entire Sierra Nevada controlled by the Freemasons, the armies had one large obstacle preventing them from spreading farther north. The section of Interstate 80 that passed between Sacramento and Reno was heavily guarded by Feds hoping to cage in the Freemason armies where they would remain relatively harmless in the mountains. In July, the Freemasons staged a high-risk crossing of the Gold Run creek in Colfax Canyon. In places like Slaughter Ravine, Secret Ravine and Robbers Ravine, Freemason and Federal riflemen clashed, trying to pick each other off and clear away for movement along the short corridor. A particularly bloody part of the battle occurred at the I-80 crossing between Cape Horn and the Rollins Reservoir. Referred to as the Eisenhower Choke, it was fortified by barbed wire and other battlements. The Freemasons took heavy casualties because the crossing point had so many chokepoints. Battle of Feather River By August, the Freemasons had unequivocal control of much of the Sierra Nevada. As they advanced, north, defending armies dug in to prevent Federal counterattacks, and the hornet swarm that had become of the Aeropostale was on constant vigilant patrol over the mountains. Still, the Feds undertook a strategy of pincering them from points east as the Freemasons pushed north. At Feather River, the Freemasons encountered massive resistance and encountered a quagmire. Federal leadership still believed the Freemasons were going to descend on the population centers of California, and they were convinced the assault was going to come before winter. Jezza orchestrated several feints in that direction to lead the Feds to conclude that, but the goal of the campaign was to control enough territory to give the army breathing room to move about freely and set up larger campaign across the country. With encampments already set up in the dense forests of the Pacific Northwest, all the Freemasons had to do was break through a route to the north, and they would disappear from Federal sight. The coastal forests of the Pacific Northwest provided much more cover than the Sierra woodlands, and the Freemasons had already showed they had little problem navigating those. As the Freemason Army moved through Plumas County, the rugged gap between the Sierra Nevada and Cascade ranges, they encountered Feds that had already dug in to stop them and there was also a strong contingent of vigilante redcaps that had formed their own columns. Fighting broke out across browning meadows and scraggly washes. Battle of Mt. Shasta Shasta was the last domino that needed to fall in order for the Freemasons to scatter unseen into the Pacific Northwest. But the Feds were defending it for another reason. Leadership believed the Freemasons were trying to hook around to eventually descend on San Francisco from the coast, and Jezza had feinted that way, but _____. By October, the area around Shasta was cold, rainy, and occasionally powdered with snow. It was the first time either army had encountered such harsh conditions since the early spring start of the war. War in Chinatown With the uncertainty of winter setting in, the Feds set up the Alameda gun battery in fear that the Freemasons were trying to push their army from the Sierras into San Francisco. The Freemasons’ actual strategy was to use San Francisco as a test case for a strategy of inward protests boiling over into civilian battles. The Freemasons didn’t yet have the infrastructure to pour munitions into major cities without sending an entire army in to take them, so they began to stir uprisings from the inside. La Guerra Bonita Full-scale protests had died down significantly since the start of the war in March, with many Freemasons deciding to contribute to the war effort instead of going out on the streets and protesting. But an intense campaign for Texas governorship meant that Freemasons had a chance to put a supportive candidate in office. Julian Castro was arrested in Austin on August ___, and protesters stormed the Austin Police Station on 8th Street. The prominent instigator of the protest was Shepherd Bush, a young carpenter from Waco who quit his job in 2017 to organize for the Freemason cause. The protests soon turned into raids as Freemason weapons were funneled into the city. Fighters too were smuggled in and the Freemasons took control of buildings in the city. After they freed Castro from jail, the Feds stepped up their defense of the city and soon the urban fighting turned into an all-out battle. The apparent failure of the Freemason operations in the sparsely wooded areas of California actually served as a test for how they should approach the much more open areas of Texas. The fighting in Austin extended over the course of two months, capturing the national attention as the Freemasons tried to control a major city. Casualty numbers skyrocketed, images of death and destruction blanketed every newscast, and people saw the real cost of close urban combat. Many questioned why the Freemasons would draw themselves into this kind of war, when they had been so successful in the California woodlands. The capture of Austin created the perfect base for the spiderweb of military routes the Freemasons were attempting to create through the southern portion of the United States. In 2019, the Feds would try to break the jewel of the Freemason resistance by staging a massive counterattack during the Battle of Balcones. The Freemasons would eventually lose much of Texas in 2019, but they had taken the opportunity already to move through the American South. The Freemasons began spreading troops southward and when they were found, clashes came at Creedmoor, Lockhart, Prairie Lea, Independence Ranch, Pilgrim, Denhawken, and Panna Maria. A small group reached the outskirts of San Antonio and began to pester Fed forces with raids on points outside the city. At the same time, a larger army was being funneled toward the Gulf Coast and eventually met with Federal forces at Goliad in November 2018. The division of Austin Austinites initially thought their city would be insulated from the woodland combat that has marked the Great Divide. Far from the forests of California and upstate New York, ____. As the army put down the protest with violent aplomb, it only enraged the protesters more. The next day, guns showed up and the clatter of crossfire has been the soundtrack of the city ever since. Without warning, much of the city was trapped in a combat zone. Organized militias of Freemasons seemed to emerge from every crevice, ferrying residents southward out of the city as they took control of the neighborhoods of ____. When armored personnel carriers and helicopters showed up to parry their advance. The most brutal showdowns occurred at South Congress and South Lamar, but fighting also poured into the Barton Creek Greenbelt and the more suburban enclave of West Austin. After weeks of fighting, the city became split, with the Freemasons controlling the south and the Feds controlling the north. The Freemasons displayed a surprising fighting advantage in urban combat compared to woodland combat, which they’d been doing for a while. They didn’t need air support to control sections of the city. The bloodiest phase of battle came when the Freemasons made a push to capture the airport. With the airport captured, they had free reign to move into the hill country south of the city. The Feds initially didn’t think the Freemasons were capable of moving through open spaces because of their defeat in the Merced Valley earlier that summer, but the Texas Campaign employed a different stratagem. The strategy was to draw a whole lot of Federal air power into the Texas Hill Country and a whole lot of Federal armor into Austin to lock up most the Federal resources in wild goose chases. The Freemasons spread like fire ants all over the open areas of Texas, not giving away any sense of forward momentum. The Freemasons had to move a ton of captured resources from Mexico where they were being stored before the end of winter, for the start of the Southwest Campaign, so they needed to attract as little attention as possible at the border crossings. The resources in Texas would soon be moved to Louisiana by the following summer. La Guerra Bonita was an elaborate feint that cost many lives but succeeded in moving the last of the Schism Day resources into the United States. Pedernales, Onion Creek, Rio Frio, Lueke Farm, College Station, Navasota Creedmoor, Lockhart, Prairie Lea, Independence Ranch, Pilgrim, Denhawken, and Panna Maria Midterm elections The 2018 United States midterm elections were among the most controversial elections in American history. Held during the first year of the Great Divide, many of the elections results were invalidated by an electoral commission in order to hold Republicans’ majorities in the House of Representatives and Senate. On Election Day, there were riots, mass shootings, ballot manipulation, voter suppression and intimidation efforts, mostly aimed at Democratic voters and Freemasons who emerged from the war to cast their ballots. Facing a “blue wave” of Democratic support, it was widely believed that a Democratic victory over the federal majority would result in the impeachment and ouster of President Donald Trump and the end of the Great Divide, along with a movement to enact Con II. Mass violence Memphis, St. Louis, Kansas City, Reno, Jacksonville, Fargo, Phoenix, Fort Worth. The shooters targeted black voters in big cities The commission recruited the FBI to compile a voter blacklist that invalidated the votes of suspected Freemasons. Those who hadn’t occupied residence in three to five months, those who hadn’t submitted income tax, those who ___. This list was compiled months before Election Day. Many Freemasons couldn’t vote because they couldn’t return to their home states, so they mailed ballots en masse and cast absentee ballots, some of which were created by the Freemasons in cases where their states didn’t offer absentee ballots. Cries of Russian tampering were brought up again. The commission invalidated thousands of California votes for the reason that the state was in too controversial a position to ____. As a result, some House seats that should have gone blue swung red. The war zone in Austin also led to the commission using a loophole to invalidate votes. Election disputes Despite the unwavering intensity of Election Day, results came in that night with slim majorities in both the House and Senate for the Democrats. On the Great Divide front, hostilities had ceased for the day as both sides waited with baited breath on the results. In the Senate, the Democrats claimed a 51-49 majority, with the key swing state wins coming in Texas with Democrat Beto O’Rourke defeating Republican Ted Cruz and North Dakota with incumbent Democrat Heidi Heitkamp narrowly holding the edge against Republican Kevin Cramer. Since the election results in so many states were marked by claims of fraud and threats of voter violence, the Republicans called for a commission to be called to review the results. Democrats cried foul, since they had won in spite of the mass fraud and violence perpetrated mostly by Republicans and their supporters. Congress formed a bipartisan Electoral Commission to review the results and consider validating or invalidating disputed votes. The commission consisted of 15 members: five each from the House and Senate, plus five Supreme Court justices. Eight members were Republicans, seven were Democrats. The commission ultimately voted on party lines to reverse results in several states and swing the election for the Republicans in both houses. Members of the commission could not come from seats that were involved in controversial elections in 2018. John Roberts (New York) Supreme Court Republican Marco Rubio (Florida) Senate Republican Ruth Bader Ginsburg (New York) Supreme Court Democrat Joni Ernst (Iowa) Senate Republican Brenda Lawrence (Michigan) House Democrat Scott DesJarlais (Tennessee) House Republican Neil Gorsuch (Colorado) Supreme Court Republican Chris Van Hollen (Maryland) Senate Democrat Dwight Evans (Pennsylvania) House Democrat Mitch McConnell (Kentucky) Senate Republican Kamala Harris (California) Senate Democrat Samuel Alito (New Jersey) Supreme Court Republican Nancy Pelosi (California) House Democrat Liz Cheney (Wyoming) House Republican Sonia Sotomayor (New York) Supreme Court Democrat The Electoral Commission held its meetings in the Supreme Court chamber. It sat in the same manner as a court, hearing arguments from both Democratic and Republican lawyers. Republican lawyers made the argument for invalidation of many voter rolls in key states. Democratic lawyers said the results should have swung even more in favor of Democrats because of unlawful voter suppression. The atmosphere was heated and the commission was televised. The events cause some battle plans on the Great Divide front to be delayed. Sen. Marco Rubio accused Sen. Kamala Harris of being a Freemason operative. Pelosi and McConnell, the two heads of the respective camps, traded barbs. Ruth Bader Ginsburg condemned the evil that had infected the Republican party. Both sides were made up of highly partisan representatives. The only possibility of a swing vote was said to be represented by Sen. Joni Ernst of Iowa. The Silent Winter The Freemasons undertook a winter strategy of hunker down and defend for much of of their captured landmass. With the Freemasons being so hard to find, this strategy worked to their benefit. They stashed supplies in the Sierra camps in order to stay in one place for an extended time. A branch of the Freemason Army, led by Kyle Jezza, broke off an expanded their territory silently throughout the Pacific Crest, into Oregon and Washington. Few battles or skirmishes happened during this expansion and the army was able to significantly stretch its supply lines and agricultural suppliers. Over the winter, the northern army combined with a force that had been gathering in the Pacific Northwest, comprised of lots of Native Americans and led by Emberlain of the Sioux, and they prepared to launch a massive overland campaign that would culminate in taking Chicago. Meanwhile, the U.N. repudiated both sides of the conflict and urged a peaceful end to hostilities. Jezza responded to the repudiation by issuing an angry letter, dubbed the _____, in which he called the U.N. a spineless body of ___ with no regard for democracy. Calls for diplomacy between the two combatants were sustained throughout the winter. By the end of 2018, estimates of battle deaths totaled 170,000. Southwest Campaign Trail of Fire On New Year’s Day 2019, a new Freemason army descended out of the hills of the Mescalero Reservation in south-central New Mexico and traveled west through the desert of dunes toward the Rio Grande. This Freemason force had an unprecedented backing of armor and ___, and it became clear that the Freemasons had been hoarding nearly all of their armor to hidden points within the reservation. The company, led by Graham Barât and _______, quickly captured the Holloman airfield near Alamogordo and plunged west across the White Sands National Monument. At the crossing of the Rio Grande the Freemason armored corps was met with an armored Federal army that was out for blood. Tons upon tons of ordnance were fired, tanks battled tanks, gunships took potshots at each other and the skies of New Mexico were awash with fire and smoke. It was an army featuring several Apache and Athabascan tribes: Mescalero, Chiricahua, Yuma, Mimbreno, ____. The Battle of Truth and Consequences displayed a literal picture of what the next bloody phase of the war would be. Tanks rumbled across a scar of dry earth surrounding the towns of Elephant Butte, Truth and Consequences and Rock Canyon. AC-130s ravaged ground troops on both sides from the air. One reporter described battles along the trail as “a Mad Max firestorm of anger and speed.” This was the Freemason blitzkrieg. The equipment came mostly from ordnance that had been captured during the schism and hidden in northern Mexico. Barat had spent much of 2018 in Mexico and other points in the Southwest, preparing for the huge movement of armor that would be required to fight the war in the desert. Psychological warfare, blasting music from aircraft and tank loudspeakers as they assaulted Federal positions. Battle of the Mazatzal Mountains Barat’s blitzkrieg was broken in the dry mountains of the Tonto National Forest east of Phoenix. After the Feds evacuated their forces from Tonto, the Freemasons established huge base camps there to use as starting points for armor and aircraft. Battle of Mormon Lake Battle of Flagstaff In May and June, the Freemasons fought to control the city of Flagstaff. Situated on a high elevation plateau below the San Francisco Peaks, the city was an important base of operations if the Freemasons could secure it. In order to cross the high desert to the north, the Freemasons desperately needed a strong base to move from. Recognizing that the city was an important marker for the Freemasons, the Feds decided to pour their resources into defending that city and pulled any defenses from the northern desert. If the Freemason operation was successful, they would have good leave to tramp across the desert all the way to Colorado. The Feds were still not sure which direction the Freemasons intended to go after capturing Flagstaff. Most generals seemed to think they would head west toward the Mojave and make a long push toward Los Angeles. Northwest Campaign Freemason Army reappears After spending nearly the entire winter in hiding, the advancing arm of the Summit Company staged an enormous crossing of the U.S.-Canadian border. The army had spent the winter marching north through Oregon and Washington, setting up camps along the way as well as approaching camps that had already been made, and they made a large arc around British Columbia and through the Canadian Rockies before suddenly appearing in April, staging combat against a small border defense force west of the Kootenay River. The Feds immediately mobilized forces from Tacoma and they clashed with the Freemasons over two days in what was called the Battle of Kootenai or the Battle of the Boundary. ______. After the battle, President Trump condemned Canada and claimed they were harboring Freemasons. Another Freemason army, the Quantum Company, led by Emberlain, had amassed outside of Coeur d’Alene, Idaho. Coordinating an assault with the border crossing, Emberlain’s company assaulted Fed defenses in Coeur d’Alene and began a month-long battle for control of Coeur d’Alene and Spokane. The Freemasons refined their urban combat tactics from the lessons of Austin months earlier, and _______. Sierra counterattack Betting that the Freemason Army had stretched its numbers too thin after moving a large force north, the Feds staged a counterattack on the locked down territory in the Sierra Nevada. The Feds had heard rumors of an enormous camp that was the center of the Freemason logistics network, and they attempted to find it and snuff it out. The Feds incorrectly predicted that the camp was around Lake Tahoe and devoted a lot of the assault to the Lake Tahoe Wilderness. Another prong of the counterattack came along a southerly route running up the San Joaquin River in the Sierra National Forest. The attacking force got absolutely pummeled in this area, suffering heavy losses to relatively small Freemason defending forces at points like Squaw Dome, Balloon Dome, and Jackass Rock. Battle of Bitterroot After securing Coeur d’Alene and Spokane, the Freemasons made another hidden advance, moving southward in three separate army groups through the interior forests of Idaho. Finally, in June 2019, the massive army emerged north of Sula, Montana, to cross the Bitterroot River. The battle was the first point of combat that helped establish the Second Air Quadrant over Montana. The First Air Quadrant, over California, was still active and separate, but would eventually be merged in ___. Battle of Beaverhead One of the most intense and important battles of the war came at another river crossing in Montana, the Beaverhead. With the Freemasons gaining more and more captured Federal ordnance, their battle tactics were starting to resemble true army tactics more so than guerrilla ones. Federal war machine stalls In July 2019, OPEC, which was controlled mostly by nations under the protectorate of the Islamic State, placed an oil embargo on the U.S. ____ military was relying only on its own oil reserves, with small contributions from nations like ______. Still, it was a mystery where the Freemasons were getting their own fuel for their planes and tanks. Trump assumed it was Canada and placed a trade embargo on the long-time ally, hoping to starve the country financially. But as the U.S. military was rationing its reserves to fuel its ___ on all fronts, the Freemasons had greater leave to barnstorm across the open country of the Midwest. Crossing the plains Most battle casualties came from the exchange of bombs and air power. At the Battle of Buffalo Gap, the FAF caught several Federal infantry battalions off guard and fired on their encampment along the Cheyenne River. The USAF responded by bombing unprotected Freemason battalions on their rear guard. This instance of bombing caused an uproar as the Feds had unofficially acknowledged that they wouldn’t use bombs or missiles. A meeting at the Havana Conference was held between Jezza and Trump but talks collapsed and the war went on. The Freemasons bucked the trend of the previous winter and continued their offensive through the winter. Temperatures in South Dakota were arctic but the army trudged on. The Feds were showing signs of demoralization, lacking in needed resources and being forced to fight in the chill. The Freemason dominance during this period came to be known as the Plains Offensive. The Freemasons crossed the Missouri River in January at the Battle of Little Bend and after that the Feds only staged small skirmishes against the huge force, choosing instead to restore resources and prepare for a larger defense at a point in Minnesota. Battle of Lac Qui Parle The sight of this defense came at Lac Qui Parle in western Minnesota. The spring thaw was just beginning in March but the battleground was still snowy and mud-soaked underneath that coating. Battle of the Twin Cities Barat’s Free Love and Peace Company merged with the northwestern army in late spring to assault the Minneapolis-St. Paul area. Wisconsin Campaign The people of Wisconsin seemed to fully embrace the Freemasons. The camaraderie and morale of the army and the citizens around it grew. The brisk air of autumn was descending but the campaign felt almost homely and nostalgic. The Freemasons thought they were close to achieving a breaking point in the war. Operation Icebreaker The battle for Chicago became known as Operation Icebreaker, or simply Icebreaker, for the intensely cold conditions that surrounded the winter combat, and the contention that once Chicago was broken, the Freemasons would have the unequivocal advantage in the war. The operation officially began when the Freemasons cross the Wisconsin-Illinois border and broke camps around Pistakee Lake and the Fox River. The Feds waited until they advanced to Fox River Grove before they engaged them in earnest. Immediately, the temperature of battle flared white hot. Fighting started shortly after Thanksgiving 2020, with the Feds drawing a strong battle line across the suburbs from Fox River Grove to Aurora along the Fox River. At the same time, the rear guard fought skirmishes with pitiful ground forces in Waukegan, Pleasant Prairie, and Kenosha, and settled camps there. These would be used as bases for end-around amphibious assaults on Chicago later. Chicago gave the Freemasons an insurmountable war advantage. With established communication centers within the city, the Freemasons could match the Feds’ radar and communication capabilities. Gen. George Casey was fired after the loss. Rocky Mountain Campaign The Freemasons first entered the Rockies west of Durango Eastern Front Adirondack Campaign Crossing of the Missisquoi On June 16, Wilshere and the Sun Kil Moon Company crossed the border east of Richford, Vermont, and encountered Fed resistance as they moved through the night and tried to cross the Missisquoi River. The Feds had predicted that the Freemasons were going to open up a front in the east and try to move toward the Eastern Seaboard, but they had not anticipated the sheer volume of troops moving across the border that night. The cool night air of northern Vermont was filled with smoke, gunfire and aerial bombardment. The Freemasons came to find this eastern approach was much more aggressively defended due to its proximity to eastern population areas and the lack of protected lands in the area. The battle invigorated fierce Freemason support on the East Coast. Stories of great combat achievements on the crossing bars reached far and wide. Names like Corliss Field, Gendron’s Farm, Whitaker Bend and Richford Slide entered the popular imagination. After the night crossing, the split ends of Wilshere’s company advanced through the dense Jay State Forest, where the Feds tried to seek them out to no avail. Within a week, the Freemasons had established a perimeter and Feds couldn’t enter the forest without facing intense gunfire. Battle of Burlington Wilshere’s company descended through the wilderness of Vermont, skirting along a path carved to the east and west of the Long Trail. The Feds believed the Freemasons were actually heading southeast through the White Mountains with an eventual plan to attack Boston, but the armies turned southwest and blindsided the small Federal force that was guarding Burlington, Vermont. Instead of trying to defend the city, the Feds rounded up suspected collaborators and protesters and began beating, torturing and killing them. After the capture of Burlington, the shores of Lake Champlain soon were peppered with Freemason bases. The Feds tried to conduct ground raids on the encampments but they never amounted to anything more than skirmishes as Freemason airpower from Maine and Canada. Instead of trying to retake Lake Champlain, the Feds pooled their forces into securing the 43rd parallel border. Adirondack camps The Great Lull As war raged across the western and southern states, Wilshere’s army was building an elaborate infrastructure, that with time, would give his army enough of a supply base and air power setup to course south and begin the dangerous push through the Feds’ colossal defense mechanisms in the northeast. With enough preparation, the army would be able to merge with a greater force and take the larger cities in the northeast. This waiting game confused and infuriated federal leadership. With no idea how many Freemasons were gathered in the Adirondacks and other mountainous areas of the northeast, they had no gauge on what to prepare for. As a result, the Feds overstretched their resources into a northeast defense that never came into usefulness until 2020, and it cost them dearly in losses at other fronts. Jezza and the Freemason leadership were playing a clever cat-and-mouse game and the Feds fell for the trap. During the lull, Wilshere’s company also baited the Feds into firefights in the far northern territory around Burlington, enticing them to pool resources into retaking the Vermont city. At Stowe, Sugarbush, Mad River, _________. Battle of Mohawk Valley The Freemasons finally emerged from _____. On a front that ranged from Utica to Schenectady, a monumental exchange of arms erupted. The Feds feared that if the Freemasons took New York City, the economy would be irreversibly collapsed and the war would be lost. Jezza knew this too. However, he had no intention of fighting for the city. Instead, his strategy was to bring the army as close to the city as it could without awakening the fury of battle that would commence over such an important landmark, and he would see if the Feds would capitulate early, before a battle even took place. 2020 election suspended In January 2020, as candidates were ramping up to take on President Trump in the pivotal 2020 presidential election, Congress drafted a law to suspend the elections until a peace was brokered. The cultural tide of the country had shifted. All polls suggested that the Republicans would be summarily swept out of every house of government if the elections were to go on. Before the suspension, Elizabeth Warren was the leading Democratic candidate. She had come out of exile to run for the presidency on a platform of complete reform within government, enacting all the changes willed by the Freemasons. She was arrested at her first campaign stop and continued to campaign from within her prison cell. Many Freemasons feared that she would be assassinated in prison. Mohonk Crisis In response to the suspension of the election and the imprisonment of Elizabeth Warren, ______. After McConnell’s death, Republicans elected Mitt Romney to serve as Senate Majority Leader. Romney was seen as much less of a war hawk and some saw this as the party signalling its unwillingness to see the war to its inevitable conclusion. Romney clashes with President Trump many times over the continuation of the war and he urged both sides to form another peace conference and discuss terms of armistice. Southern March Movements toward Louisiana After the fall of Austin, Shepherd Bush’s Freemasons dispersed to points east in Texas. These separate battalions reappeared and engaged in fighting at Lake Conroe and Big Thicket. Elsewhere in the south, armies were coalescing to move through forests and eventually converge and form a larger force. The converging point was chosen to be the Atchafalaya National Wildlife Refuge west of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. In 2017, the Freemasons had begun building a secret base of operations in the swamps of the Atchafalaya called Gatortown. Battle of Baton Rouge Freemasons lose and get pushed back, have to devise another route across the Mississippi Battle of Picayune Lee’s Woods Gathering March through Alabama Freemasons reach the Appalachians Battle of Tallulah Gorge Battle of Asheville Advancing through Virginia and West Virginia Battle of Washington and Jefferson Battle of Shepherdstown Federal morale withers Desertions on Federal lines Capital Campaign March through Canada Occupation of Toronto Battle of Thousand Islands Freemason victory and aftermath Surrender The surrender of the American federal government was announced on November __ and formally signed on November 15, 2021, bringing the hostilities of the Great Divide to a close. Once the Freemason Army largely reached the shores of Maryland during the Battle of the Chesapeake, the United States Congress officially voted to enact surrender, seeing that further major military operations would be futile to conserving the Federal war effort. The Freemasons, led by Kyle Jezza’s ___ Jeep, rode from Annapolis to the Lincoln Memorial, via Edgewater, Davidsonville, Lake Arbor, and Capitol Heights. They rode past the US Capitol and the Washington Monument Signing the Federal Renunciation of Powers Terms that the military ___ would not be prosecuted for ___ but the military command and other federal office holders would be roundly investigated for war crimes and treason, with prosecutions to come from sufficient evidence. That same day, the sanctioned three-week Freemason occupation of the federal government began. David Petraeus served as military governor of the country for the three-week campaign period. Donald Trump was arrested on the steps of the White House and was escorted to Marine One, which flew him to _____. Dressed in his customary uniform, Fillmyer waited for the Freemason party to arrive at the Lincoln Memorial. The Freemasons’ principal commanders, Kyle Jezza, Graham Barat, Ashley Wilshere, Emberlain, and Shepherd Bush, arrived at the same time. Jezza stepped forward to the signatory table and shook Fillmyer’s hand, and after exchanging a few words with him, presented the document called the Federal Renunciation of Powers. After the signing, Jezza briefly delivered a speech, his first formal public address since the Great Divide Speech at the beginning of the war. It’s been more than three long years since I stood up and spoke freely to this country. Bruises of the heart are hard to mend. At the end of the war, the U.S. economy was in a historically dismal state, military equipment had been exhausted, and _____. Many were looking at World War III as an unwinnable conflict. But in order to cement the reforms of the Great Divide, the next war had to be won. Further surrenders Federal forces in California surrendered in San Francisco. Federal forces in Colorado and the Southwest surrendered in Colorado Springs. Federal forces in the South surrendered in Asheville. Federal forces in the Midwest surrendered in Chicago. Many officials fled. George W. Casey tried to escape. Thanksgiving Treaty Ten days after formal surrender and three days before the federal elections were to be held, representatives of the defeated federal government met with Freemasons representatives at the White House to negotiate the formal treaty that would establish the Second Constitution of the United States as the law of the land. As many members of Congress had either walked out of the chamber or were arrested under suspicion of war crimes and treason, the government had only a select few representatives to choose from. The principle negotiator on the federal government side was Mitt Romney, Republican senator from Utah and Senate Majority Leader before the surrender. The House of Representatives was expanded to 593 members. A federal election was invoked. A military draft was instituted. All U.S. military personnel were freed of treason convictions, except in the case of war crimes. All U.S. military personnel were given the ability to accept a voluntary honorable discharge with full benefits. The treaty instituted the invocation of three sets of trials, the Trump Trials for members of the federal government that committed high crimes against the state, the ____ Trials for corporate actors that caused undue damage to the country and its citizens including financial institutions that had a hand in causing the Great Recession and the Crash, and the _____. Media Propaganda Influence around the world Like the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Great Divide caused a domino effect of revolutions and political movements around the world. The largest of which was World War III, which had among its causes the socio political realignment of the world. Prolétaire movement Colombian Encargo The Francmasónes won control for a year before being crushed by the fascist elements of Pablo Catatumbo’s FARC. Bloody Days (Dias Sangrentos) Voskreshen The Well-Tempered Dragon Society Green Crescent movement The ultimate fall of the Islamic State in 2024 was precipitated by U.N. victories in World War III but also a surge of revolutions across the Middle East. Technology Legacy and memory Some criticized the Freemasons for not fighting with a somber mood like soldiers in preceding wars. Even with high casualties, the Freemasons kept morale high throughout the war Memorials Memorials were erected in hundreds of towns and cities across the country. Close to battlefields, those buried in improvised burial grounds were gradually moved to formal graveyards under the care of the American Battle Monuments Commission. In 2020, _____ wrote the song Ashokan Farewell as a salute to those who perished in the Great Divide. Performed first on the roof of the Mohonk Hotel during the Mohonk Crisis, the song is considered the solemn anthem of the war and it is still performed today, especially on Veterans’ Day and Memorial Day. The Museum of the Great Divide in Idlewild, California, is a memorial dedicated to all who served in the Great Divide. Cultural memory “It was the first ‘good war’ that any of us had experienced in our lifetimes. Vietnam was a ___, Iraq and Afghanistan were unjust, but this was a war where we were fighting for our very existence.” The Great Divide had a lasting impact on social memory A large segment of the country that held on too hard to a flawed and outdated ideology. Culturally, divisions were still rife for many years after the war, and many on either side did not forgive the other for bringing the country to war. Because of the successes of ____ World War III had the effect of numbing some of the raw divides immediately after the war, which helped the progress of society.